


Salty Bitters

by RuMaDoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo
Summary: Julian and you share a moment.I might write a second part if people want me to!
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Salty Bitters

A dim light crept through the curtains as you lay on your lover’s chest. His pale skin glimmering in the twilight. Your long eyelashes fluttered against him as you flicked your eyes up to see his face, bathed in the pink light. He stirred lightly, his peaceful expression undisturbed. You smile. It’s moments like this that made you happiest. The bliss that came from spending time with your one and only.

His eyes half-lidded eyes and met yours, like they were drawn to you. He smiled slightly.   
“Good morning, my love.” He murmured sleepily.  
“Good morning.” You said, running your fingers up and down his chest gently. He smiled, rolling over slightly and propping his head up with his arm. He gazed lovingly at you.  
“You’re absolutely radiant...” he whispered. You smiled.   
“As do you. I must say this lighting does wonders for your complexion.” You reach a hand to his face, gently cupping his chin and then brushed your lips against his. After pulling away, you gently ruffle his ginger curls.   
“How’s your head?”   
He grimaces.  
“From that tone I’m guessing you know more about last night than I do.” 

You laugh at his remark.   
“That depends on what you remember.”  
“Absolutely nothing.”   
You roll your eyes and smirk. “Figures.”  
“Salty bitters?”  
“Salty bitters.” You confirm with a smile.  
“They’re disgusting.”  
“Yet you keep drinking them. If I recall you had at least fifteen.”   
“Really? My record was seven...”   
“And if I remember correctly your last words of the night were ‘Wanna get rowdy?’ Before you passed out and smacked your head on a table.” You stated.  
“How did I get home?”  
“I carried you. You’re surprisingly light you know.”   
He blushed. “Oh- well that’s embarrassing.”   
You smile, and kiss him again lingering a little longer. “What is?”  
“You didn’t answer my question. Do you wanna get rowdy?”


End file.
